


Art of The Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Firebreather!Cordelia, Lion Tamer!Whizzer, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Ringmaster!Mendel, Strongwoman!Charlotte, Swearing, Trapeze Artist!Marvin, Trapeze Artist!Trina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To be apart of Falsettoland was to be apart of something magical. To be apart of Falsettoland was to be apart of a family. A jumbled, tight-knit, neurotic family. It brought a feeling of pride to Marvin's chest to think of the people he called his family, the people he shared the ring with. The people he shared his life with.No, there was no place for Marvin like Falsettoland. The circus called to him, its music and colourful lights twined abound his limbs, lifting him up and holding him close. A promise to protect him, that nothing could ever hurt him. Not when he was up, high above the world on his platform with the spotlight burning into his skin. No net was needed. It was better for selling tickets if they didn’t use it. Marvin liked it better that way anyways.It’s all about the art of the fall.





	Art of The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for this came from listening to 'Falsettoland/About Time' and deciding the beginning sounded too circus-like not to write this. That song and 'The Greatest Show' from The Greatest Showman have been my crutch while writing this and I highly recommend listening to them while reading. Basically, this is Falsettos in a circus setting. Characterization wise they're in that kind of muddled phase between Act 1 and Act 2.   
> Shoutout to @lessracquetball on Tumblr for beta reading this first chapter for me!  
> Enjoy!!

Not once had Marvin even imagined doing anything besides becoming an aerialist. It was in his blood; to follow in his parents footsteps and do what any regular person dare not to even dream of. To fly, weightless, tumbling through the air with the only promise of safety being your partner.

No, Marvin had never dreamed about anything but getting to travel and perform in the Falsettoland circus.

Falsettoland was, in Marvin’s mind anyways, heaven on earth. It could be anything a heart desired, it all depended on what city they were in. It could be squeaky clean, a place of excitement and joy for all ages, or a den of lust; full of exquisite bodies and sultry sin. The denizens of Falsettoland were what the locals wanted them to be, most of the towns have already labelled them as ‘good’ or ‘bad’ before the first tent was to even arrive. They just filled in the roles.

To be a stranger in every town you go to was admittedly very tiring, and Marvin would love to not be gawked at everytime he left the circus lot to do a mundane task but, Marvin muses to himself, that is the entire reason why they have ‘The Code’ in the first place. ‘Us against the world, we only have each other’. A comforting sentiment his mother would often whisper into his hair at night, right before his father would come stumbling into their small trailer reeking of sour whiskey. 

Being raised in the circus, having it ingrained in his bones, shoved under his nails, and scorched into very fiber of his body, really left Marvin with no other choice than to become apart of the next generation of Falsettoland performers. There was nothing else he could do, even if he wanted to. Every moment of his childhood had been spent practicing, building up the muscles needed to hold on and throw his body through the air. There was nothing else he could do, and there was no one who could do this job better than him. Still, it was rough on the body. Driving for hours on end was hell, especially for an aerialist. Leg and arm cramps were not things that bode well for him, and it made the trips even longer when he and Trina would have to pull over and stretch. One slip up while they’re up on the bars and it’s over.

To be apart of Falsettoland was to be apart of something magical. To be apart of Falsettoland was to be apart of a family. A jumbled, tight-knit, neurotic family. It brought a feeling of pride to Marvin’s chest to think of the people he called his family, the people he shared the ring with. The people he shared his life with. 

No, there was no place for Marvin like Falsettoland. The circus called to him, its music and colourful lights twined abound his limbs, lifting him up and holding him close. A promise to protect him, that nothing could ever hurt him. Not when he was up, high above the world on his platform with the spotlight burning into his skin. No net was needed. It was better for selling tickets if they didn’t use it. Marvin liked it better that way anyways.

It’s all about the art of the fall.

~**~  
      
Smudging some dark eyeliner around his eyes, Marvin takes a moment to appraise himself in the mirror of his trailer. The dark made his eyes pop, key for performing in front of as many people as he does a during the day. He never got the hang of doing his own makeup, it was always either his mother or Trina. 

After the divorce it was all up to him.  
      
There was a loud bang on the trailer door.

“Marvin!” came Mendel’s voice from the other side of the door. Trying a failing to sound stern. “Doors in ten and production number in thirty! The big top’s all set and the ring is ready to go! Get backstage and find Trina and Jason!”

Marvin listens as the wiry ringmaster rushes away to gather up anymore stragglers before the show begins.

He stands swiftly, already in the shimmering blue and silver spandex that make up his costume. Marvin wrinkles his nose distastefully, for all he loved the circus he could go without the skin tight uniform that goes in hand with his act.

Giving himself a final once over, Marvin deems himself ready and leaves his mess of a trailer behind as he makes way to the big top.

From what he can tell everything is in full swing, ready for the first couple of circus goers to arrive. The midway is all set up, games and booths filled with prizes to be won by young children and sweethearts alike.The aroma of fresh popcorn in the air, concession stands ready to exploit hungry patrons for all they could. Sideshows, setup to draw the crowds in, hype them all up for the main event. Falsettoland was open for business, and Marvin expected they’d get a lot of it the three days they were stationed here. Dreary towns in the smaller states were always bursting for the chance to experience something new.   

Pushing past the thick striped flaps of the back door, Marvins senses are immediately assaulted by the hustle and bustle of the usual pre-show chaos. He blinks his eyes, the light much dimmer than outside, casting an ominous shadow on everything. 

Performers scrambling to get those final touches just right before the show begins. Shouldering past some a cluster of vibrantly dresses clowns, Marvin scans through the backstage set, trying to catch a glimpse of Trina. Instead, his eyes lock onto a flurry of blonde hair as Cordelia runs past, most likely in search of her torch.

“‘Delia!” he calls out to her, waving her over once he has her attention.

She bounces over, bringing with her the ever lingering scent of the purified lamp oil she uses in her act.

“Marvin!” Cordelia bubbles. “What’s up?”

“Have you seen Trina and Jason around here? Mendel said they were already set.” 

Nodding, she points over to where a dense cluster of people are gathered. “One of the knife-thrower's offered Jason lessons, Trina chewed him out. Caused quite a ruckus. It was pretty funny.”

Marvin can’t help but let out a huff of laughter, Trina has come so far from the meek and nervous woman she was when they were married. 

He doesn’t regret marrying Trina, marrying her gave him Jason, and Marvin would never trade his son for anything in the world. He just doesn’t regret divorcing her either. Sure, it was messy, and the strain prevented them from performing for close to a month. But, they’re both happier now. More or less. They keep it civil enough to do their act, put on the show of happy family to appease the crowd. Marvin knows it’s better this way.

“Thanks, Delia. By the way, you left your torch in with Charlotte's weights.” he smirks, watching her smile and dash off as he starts moving towards his ex-wife and child.

When he catches sight of then he wants to burst out laughing at how ridiculous the scene is. Trina is squishing Jason’s face in her hands as she leans down to scold him. His son, however, has most exasperated look on his young face, making Marvin wish he had a camera. 

He clears his throat to gather their attention as he walks closer, Trina drops her hands from Jason’s face, looking a bit less frazzled once she catches sight of him. “Marvin! There you are! What took so long? We have to do our warm up, and Jason was talking to those brothers again, the ones with the knives. Knives, Marvin! Jason’s not even twelve yet!” 

“Jason,” Marvin tries to channel as much ‘disappointed dad’ into his voice as he can. “You’re going to kill your mother with behaviour like that.”

Faintly, in the back of his mind, Marvin thinks that out of anyone he would be the one to kill Trina. That’s the hazard to performing trapeze without a net. Its great for ticket sale, not to great when you or your partner end up plummeting to the ground.  
What a world they live in.

A hum fills the air as the spotlights are turned on inside the ring, and almost like instinct he and Trina share a look. Soon, even from backstage, they will be able to hear the chatter as the stands are filled up from the star seats to the nosebleeds. Soon, it will be time to begin and plunge into the depths and show the world what Falsettoland can offer once again.

Marvin quickly grabs the box they use to store Trina’s hand grips and the chalk for both their hands and the bars. He hands her some chalk first, the works some over his own calloused and scarred hands. The faded rips are his medals of honor, proving his dedication and strength to his art.

He watches dutifully from the corner of his eye as she slips the grips on her hands and then applies another coat of chalk. Looking up, he sees Jason watching them with a troubled look on his sons face. Marvin sighs. Ever since Jason got old enough to understand the risk in their work he steadily became more uneasy with them performing practically every night; no longer staying to watch his parents act, staying behind the scenes and sitting with Charlotte and Cordelia instead. So, he sends Jason what he hopes is a comforting and reassuring smile and then promptly looks back down at his hands.

Suddenly and with the force of an oncoming storm, Mendel sweeps into the room. The chatter buzzing all around them dies immediately, there is an electric current of anticipation crackling in the air. Mendel looks every bit the ringmaster that he is; a perfectly tailored navy blue shimmering tailcoat, top hat, and a staff that Marvin would swear was magic by the way Mendel was able to hypnotize an audience with a mere wave of it.

He and Trina move closer into the semi-circle the other performers have made around Mendel, ready to hear his run-down of the night. Marvin must admit, that for someone as naturally awkward as Mendel, he sure can command attention when he wants to.

“Good evening everyone, as you all are probably aware, we have a full house tonight. Everything is set. Trina, Marvin, the bars have been taped. Cordelia, lamp oil has been placed outside the entrance to the ring for your convenience. Whizzer, the pedestals have been set up for Fred and Wilma. Now, we’re going to go put on an amazing show. We live and breath for this moment. Make it worth it. This is no dog and pony show. Now, places for The March. The show starts in ten.” Mendel says with a finality, punctuated by the bang of his staff.

The hum of chatter returns as everyone goes to fall in line, getting the last of Moving with closer to the main entrance to the ring, Marvin stretches his arms behind his head, loosening his muscles. He breathes in and out deeply, closing his eyes to gather himself and clear his mind.

The feeling of two warm hands coming to rest on his hips startles Marvin out of his reverie. His eyes snap open out of reflex, but he immediately relaxes again into Whizzers arms. Marvin lets himself stay like that for just a moment, relaxed and comfy in the taller mans arms, before he pulls away and turns to face him.

Whizzer looks perfect at usual. Dressed dapperly in a tailcoat of his own, Whizzers colour scheme is a vibrant and sparkly red. Hair coiffed flawlessly, a smirk plastered across his sharp features. He’s radiant. Exuding an aura of power, completely different than that of Mendel's. Whizzer gives off the power of a man who lives dangerously and loves every minute of it. Loves being in the ring with two big cats on either side of him, as uncontrollable and ferocious as the man himself. 

“You looked thoroughly attentive during Mendel's speech tonight.”

Marvin rolls his eyes, “He says the same things every night, forgive me for not paying close enough attention.”

“You’re just mad that he and Trina are happy together.”

“I’m just mad that even though they’re engaged he made the decision to still markets us as a married act.”

“Better for sales.” 

“We’d still bring in cash if we weren't married.”

“Marvin.” Whizzer huffs, leveling Marvin with a look that makes him want to fidget. “It’s the selling point of your act. No matter how good you are. People come to see ‘The Flying Feldman’s’. You can’t be ‘The Flying Feldman's’ if she’s not portrayed to the public as your wife. ‘The Flying Feldman and Wisenbachfeld’ just doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

Marvin sighs and runs a hand through his slightly too shaggy hair. He knows Whizzer is right, he’s had this discussion with practically everyone thrice already. Now, right before they're set to perform, isn't time to have it again. 

He nods to himself a couple times before stopping, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes once more, “You’re right, you’re right. I’m just on edge.”

“Hey,” Whizzers voice is uncharacteristically soft. Marvin feels Whizzer step closer into his space. “Look at me.”

Marvin opens his eyes just in time to lock eyes with Whizzer for a moment before they meet in the middle for a kiss.

It’s not a long kiss by any means, or their first, but kisses from Whizzer always leave Marvin feeling like he’s floating through the air, and that Whizzers lips are the bar that will catch his fall.

Whizzer smiles at him when they pull apart, “We’ll talk about this more later and sort it out. Something must be bugging you if you keep bringing up. Now, get out there and dazzle some spectators. I can’t hold this show together by myself.”

With one more quick peck on the lips, Whizzer is striding off to see to hid cats and Marvin is left to shake his head and smile as he watches Whizzers tailcoat swish out of view. He’s not quite sure what they are. They kiss, they fuck, they watch over each others performances to make sure all goes well. But, Marvin still doesn't know exactly what Whizzer is to him. Whizzer has told him since the beginning that he doesn't do labels and at the time, Marvin, married to Trina and deep in the closet, was fine with that.

Now though, Marvin wasn’t so sure what he wanted from Whizzer. 

The upstart of the band sends Marvin spiralling away from his thoughts and back to reality. He quickly maneuvers over to where Trina is standing, waiting. They watch together as the crowd is plunged into darkness, how a hush overtakes the big top. A single spotlight flares up in the middle of the ring, and there is Mendel. With the downward tilt of his hat he has the crowd enamoured within seconds. 

Mendel’s voice booms loud and clear through the tent. Piano keys ring out behind him, soft and whimsical. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Women with children. Boys and girls. Everyone. This is the moment you’ve been waiting for. Come on in, the welcome mat is on the floor. Let’s begin, this is a story you won’t want to miss.”

The music begins to crescendo, swelling in the air. A heartbeat within the ring.

“Welcome to Falsettoland.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Kudos are also appreciated. If you have any questions about the fic feel free to send me an ask on my Tumblr @whizzerbrownshairline


End file.
